


Tot el que vull per Nadal ets tu

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Encara recordo aquell bonic dia en què et vaig conèixer perquè em va passar una cosa molt especial el primer cop que et vaig veure; era com si el meu cor em digués que eres la persona que havia estat esperant tant de temps
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 2





	Tot el que vull per Nadal ets tu

Encara recordo aquell bonic dia en què et vaig conèixer perquè em va passar una cosa molt especial el primer cop que et vaig veure; era com si el meu cor em digués que eres la persona que havia estat esperant tant de temps.  
La meva alegria es va fer més gran quan vaig començar a adonar-me que també estaves sentint alguna cosa per mi i, per això, tan aviat com vas començar a conquerir el meu cor, amb totes les teves belles expressions d'amor, em vaig sentir l'home més feliç de món.  
Mai vaig imaginar que en aquest món podria haver algú com tu, un noi que no només és molt maco, sinó que també té un cor nou capaç de lliurar un amor sense condicions. Pots superar qualsevol obstacle que pugui sorgir. A més de que tens una gran intel·ligència i un sentit de l'humor que em fa riure sense parar quan estic amb tu.  
A vegades penso que estic enmig d'un somni perquè em resulta difícil entendre que és veritat tenir-te al meu costat, però és la meva realitat i això em porta a fer-te una promesa molt especial. El meu amor, vull ser el teu elegit, aquest home que està al teu costat en el bo i el dolent. L'home que sempre pot portar consol al teu cor que desperta en tu una gran alegria i et fa somiar amb un futur bonic i aquest és el teu complement perfecte.  
Espero que aquest amor que ens uneix pugui durar per sempre i que mai deixem de creure en ell perquè estic segur que canviarà les nostres vides i ens guiarà pel camí que ens porta a la prosperitat i la felicitat.  
El meu home preciós, preparem-nos per gaudir del Nadal més bella que hem tingut i conservem com un veritable tresor tots els moments feliços que compartirem.  
El dia que ens vam conèixer va ser el dia en què vaig descobrir què és l'amor i com se sent realment. Pensava que "l'amor a primera vista" era impossible. Però quan et vaig veure, tot al meu voltant va desaparèixer i tot el que puc veure ets tu. Tu ets el meu primer amor i com m'agradaria que encara siguis l'últim.  
En aquest dia, deixa donar-te les gràcies per fer-me feliç i sentir-me estimat cada dia durant aquest temps d'estar amb tu.  
Ets el meu desig més des que érem candidats a Guerrers i fins ara, i vull agrair-te per recolzar-me en cada decisió que prenc. Estaves parat aquí, just a l'altre costat de camp, i instantàniament em vaig enamorar de tu quan els nostres ulls es van trobar ... des que érem nens, sempre vam tenir un tracte bastant especial, semblàvem enemics i ara que som adults t'estimo amb bogeria.  
De ser rivals, ens convertim en amants. Mai vaig saber que em s'enamoraria de tu. Fins que un dia, vam decidir sortir i conèixer-nos més. I aquest va ser fins ara el millor dia de la meva vida.  
No sabia que tenia la capacitat de caure tan dur i estimar això profundament. Tu ets qui va il·luminar la meva trista vida. A mesura que els nostres camins es creuaven, vaig tractar d'evitar caure en tu. Però amb el teu aspecte i personalitat, no puc evitar caure en tu cada vegada més.  
Em vesteix de la manera més vergonyosa, i tot i així volies donar-me suport. Vull agrair-te per donar-me l'amor i la confiança que necessitava en moments de la meva dolor.  
El Nadal es tracta de donar amor i compartir regals. Avui vull donar-te tot el meu amor mentre celebrem el Nadal junts.  
El teu amabilitat i amor són només algunes de les coses que em alegren el dia. T'estimo de veritat i profundament i desitjaria que mai ens cansaramos l'un a l'altre. Encara que no sóc perfecte, fins i tot si estic ple de defectes, fins i tot si altres em jutgen de la manera més negativa, tot i així, em vas acceptar i em vas estimar tal com sóc. Puc ser una mica gelós de vegades, però l'única raó per la qual actuo d'aquesta manera és perquè t'estimo tant que no puc imaginar viure una vida sense tu.  
Bon Nadal, Braun ... espero que aquesta sigui la primera de moltes.


End file.
